Broken Strings
by iPlumaAtPapel
Summary: "Let me hold you for the last time. It's the last chance to feel again. But you broke me, now I can't feel anything"-Broken Strings. Second installment of The Gift of Your Curse.AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Broken Strings

**Author:** iPlumaAtPapel

**Rating:** Adult or M

**Pairing:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Second installment of The Gift of Your Curse.

A/N2: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N3: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**SUMMARY: **"Let me hold you for the last time. It's the last chance to feel again. But you broke me, now I can't feel anything"-Broken Strings

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a cold night just a week before junior year starts. They had been through a lot during the summer, upon learning the truth behind the spell they are in and testing the bond of their relationship. Though they did find the solution, there are still circumstances to consider. They still needed getting used to, especially to one of them.

Raelan and Quinn were in the blonde's living room cuddled in the couch near the fireplace, the only light in the house.

"When they are coming back?" asked Raelan while stroking the blonde hair of his girlfriend.

"Two days from now. We have a lot of time." She looked up and bit her lower lip. She leaned forward and gave one of her seductive smiles that made him squirm beside her.

"Yeah a lot of time," he husked. His pupils are blown; big tan hands caressed the small of her back.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Quinn smirked. She sat up before straddling him, her dress riding up her waist exposing her pale and smooth flesh. She rolled her hips down and moaned hard, feeling his hard bulge brushed against her panty-clad pussy.

"Hmm, you're so sexy. I think you know what I will do." He bucked upwards. She felt his hard length pressed further as she rolled her hips meeting his thrusts. His hands ran up and down her back before finding her zipper. He lowered it, took off her dress and threw it to the other side. "Someone is eager, no bra Q?" He cupped her breasts and flicked each nipple with his thumb and index finger.

"Hmm that feels so good, I want to see you too." She bunched the hem of his shirt before taking it off him, not stopping her movements against their hips. She ran her hands up and down his firm and smooth chest. She played with them before palming his chest, playing with his nipples like what he is doing to her.

"Baby, stop teasing go on with it," he said and groped her breasts harder. She took his right nipple, sucked and bit it and played with the other. "You really love doing that huh?" The blonde nodded, his nipple is still inside her warm mouth. Every time they made love, the blonde made sure to suck and play with his chest as if it's his girl body, it turned him more as he felt her tongue ran up and down his firm torso.

"And you love it when I do this," she said when she looked up. She then attached her mouth to his neck, she licked and sucked his sensitive neck up to his ear and nibbled his ear lobe. "Take off your pants." She sat up and took off her drenched white cotton panty. He fumbled with his belt and unzipped his fly. She swatted his hand away then cupped his dick. She squeezed and massaged his dick until she felt it twitch inside his pants.

"Please baby," he moaned and bucked against her hand. She hooked her fingers in his sides before she tugged his pants down his legs and off his feet. She smirked when she didn't find something that is supposed to be in there.

"I think I'm not the only one who is expecting this, going commando Rae? When did you learn that hm?" She cupped his balls, squeezed and tugged while she looked innocently at him.

"Shit, hmm..um just recently. Baby, go on with it, it hurts." He said in labored breath. She chuckled and pumped his dick up and down slowly. "Hmm, so good Quinn." She leaned down to take his meat inside her mouth but he stopped her. "Later baby, I need to be inside you, can't wait anymore." He pleaded, his blown dark brown eyes is misted.

"Anything baby," she husked. She sat up and lined herself for penetration. Her wet and dripping pussy tingled upon contact with his big head. She grabbed his dick and slowly lowered herself, sheathed him inside her hot tight channel. "Fuck! Baby you're so big. You stretch me so good." She bounced up and down, her hands firmly placed in his shoulder balancing herself. He grabbed her hips, helping her in her movements.

"So fucking tight… I love taking you raw." He groaned when she squeezed his meat tightly. "Yes baby, faster." He buried his face in her chest, her breast jiggled in front of him. The blonde bounced faster, going deeper.

The heat surrounded them, clapping of skin and moans and groans of pleasure breaking the silence of the night. "AHH!HMM!" Both are panting hard and body covered with sweat.

"I see you already started without me." They tensed, looked over the entry way but then continued their movement when they saw who it is. The figure took off their own clothes and walked slowly towards them. Their eyes never left the figure as it came in front of them. The blonde gulped as the figure stood in front of them in all their naked glory smirking at her.

"Rae, wait for me okay?" The new comer asked, he nodded and stopped thrusting inside his girlfriend. The blonde whined but stopped when she saw the figure hovered behind her. "You okay baby? You're not gonna cum yet right?" The figure asked sweetly and caressed the blonde's back side. The figure lowered their hands until it rests on the girl's ass.

"Hmm, yes baby." She grinds down and rolled her hips slightly, he moaned as he felt her massaged his hard length. "Shit! Rachel, I'm getting close." Rachel smacked her ass and squeezed hard. Quinn rocked against Raelan but he held her down firmly not letting her move. "Rae…" She gulped air as another slap hit her ass.

"You heard her. Go on Rae." He looked at the brunette hovering behind his girlfriend and they shared knowing smirks.

"You want to cum Quinnie?" The two brunette asked, the blonde nodded furiously. Rachel ran her hand down to the small of Quinn's back. She caressed the mark that binds them, the same mark she and Raelan had. She licked and sucked the sensitive spot hard.

"Oh God! Fuck! Rachel! I'm going to cum baby." She collapsed on top of her boyfriend. Since that mark appeared, it's always been their weak spot. The brunette got up and stood beside her.

Rachel held the blonde's face, "I'll let you come, will you help me with this baby?" She asked the blonde while pointing down between her legs. She is ready but she wanted to feel that gorgeous mouth of her girl. The blonde smirked leaned down, her boyfriend's hard cock is still buried inside her. She grabbed the girl's hips and pulled closer before placing a small kiss to the head that seemed so excited to see her.

"Happy to see me Rach?" She looked up and grabbed her girlfriend's not so little friend. She pumped up and down the girl's nine inches cock standing tall. The brunette moaned and nodded and bucked her hips against the hand. The blonde licked the precum on the slit of her girl's penis before swallowing it whole, she groaned when it hits the back of her throat.

"Shit Quinn, you're mouth feel so good." She ran her small hands through the girl's blonde hair, fisted and tugged it as her bobbing continues.

"She is very good in that, right Rach?" asked the boy who is watching his girlfriend giving a blowjob to his other self.

"Yeah, we trained her well." They chuckled. She bit back a moan as the blonde sucked her meat hard. She grabbed the blonde's head on both sides before thrusting a little faster.

"Rach…can I?" he asked the brunette, willing himself not to thrust in his girlfriend faster. The brunette nodded as she thrusts deeper in the girl's mouth. He grabbed the blonde's hip before thrusting upwards. The blonde choked out, pulled away from Rachel's dick as Rae hit her walls.

"Oh fuck! Yes baby." She moaned as he hit her special spot over and over. The smaller brunette bucked her hips, poked Quinn's face with her dick, reminding her of the neglected cock in front of her. The blonde smirked and winks at the brunette as she swallows her huge meat. She bobbed up and down, massaged her girl's balls as her boyfriend pounded on her deep and fast.

"Baby…I'm so close." The boy breathes out; bit her shoulders as he leaned down to thrust faster. Her walls are clenching and tightening, sucking his dick deeper. He can feel that she is close; he grabbed her ass and pounded harder.

"Rach, she's close, are you there yet?" He pants, brows knit together. He can feel his impending orgasm with just a little more push.

"Yes! Yes! Go on Quinn, I'm gonna come. Suck me harder baby." She pushes her hips harder and faster on the blonde's mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she hit the back of her throat again and again.

"OH FUCK! YEAH! Baby!" He thrusts once and twice then ropes of cum shoot inside the blonde's walls.

"MY GOD! QUINN!YES!" Rachel grabbed the back of the blonde's head, thick hot cum explodes down her throat. Quinn still needs a little push but she can feel the soft cock pulling out of her. She swallowed all of her girl's cum, cum drips her lips and the side of her mouth as she pulled away.

"Guys…I didn't come." She grinds her wet pussy on her boy's soft cock while tugging the girl's dick to life.

"Okay, okay. Rae do you want me to-?" asked the smaller brunette but stopped when he shook his head and pushed the blonde up.

"Okay baby do your work," he said to the blonde. His cock is still a little soft but can penetrate her wet pussy. The blonde sat up before impaling herself with the hardening cock as it was engulfed in her hot cavern. The smaller brunette's cock sprang to life as she watched the boy's cock disappear in the girl's tight heat. She came behind the girl, grabbed her hips and stopped her movement.

She badly needed to come but it was stopped, "What? Rach?" She looked over her shoulder as the brunette slides her hard cock in between her ass, spreading her firm flesh and exposing her asshole "Mmm, shit!" she bucks to her, waiting for the penetration.

"Spread your legs baby," said the smaller girl; the blonde did what is asked. She dips her fingers in the girl's drenched pussy coating them with her juice before lining her index and middle finger in the girl's hole.

"FUCK!Mmm…" Quinn bit her lip as the brunette thrusts two fingers inside her tight hole, pumping and stretching her walls. She took in a lungful of air as the brunette pulled out and lined herself. Slowly Rachel pushes her cock inside her, "OH GOD! RACH!" Quinn breathes in deeply through her mouth and nose, dug her nails to the boys shoulder as she clung to him.

"Ready baby?" Rachel asked her girlfriend and left open-mouthed kisses down her shoulders to her back, the blonde nodded still tucked on the boy's neck. She gently massages the blonde's lower back, brushing the sensitive mark from time to time. She looks up to her other self "You ready Rae?" She bit her lip and moaned as the blonde squeezed her dick inside her ass.

"More than ever." He experimentally thrusts in her in time of the smaller girl's thrust, finding difficulty as the blonde grips his dick tightly inside.

"YEAH! Faster baby!" The blonde arched her back but fell back to her place as Rachel pounded her ass harder. The two brunette pounded her ass and pussy simultaneously and furiously. "MY GOD! I'M CLOSE! YES! LIKE THAT!" She bit the boy's shoulder as she feels the tightening on her lower stomach, this is it few more and she'll get her release but as she was on the edge, she felt suddenly empty.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She glared at the two, tears already filling her eyes. "Don't play with me right now. MAKE ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM RIGHT NOW!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. She hit the boy's chest with every outburst.

"How wet you are Quinnie?" asked the smaller brunette calmly as if her girlfriend is not going crazy right now.

"I'M WET! DRIPPING WET! FUCKING WET!" She glared at the brunette over her shoulder. It would be terrifying if not for the tears streaming down her face. The smaller girl nodded and then looks at the boy giving him a wink. "FUCK! SHIT!" He sheathed himself in one clean thrust then stopped, she breathes in before bouncing on his still cock.

Rachel waited for about a minute before pushing her cock inside the blonde's ass without warning, "AHH!" The two brunette pounded into her without fail. "Yes! Fuck!" Quinn felt like her insides are being clawed out by how fast and deep the two is going in and out of her. Her brunettes are both in the same league when it came to their appendage and it was inside her at the same time. The pain and pleasure of being filled at the same time is making her soaked and her orgasm is fast approaching. She can't wait to be there, her pussy is filled tightly and with few more thrusts, she can get the release she's been craving for. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck feeling the tightening of her lower stomach. The pounding continues, clapping of skin to skin was heard together with their pants and scream of pleasure "NOT YET! NOT YET! SO CLOSE!" few more and she'll be there, the coiling of her stomach increased and….

_RINGGGG RINGGGG_

Her eyes shot open, panting hard, beads of sweat covered her forehead. Her eyes is glazed over, mind still working in separating what is real and what is a dream, suddenly she felt movement beside her.

"Good morning baby, sweet dreams?" Rachel asked with a smirk. Her eyes trailed down the spent form of her girlfriend, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, pupils dilated and eyes still unseeing. "I see, you've been enjoying yourself without me," she added. The blonde didn't respond, she blinked the haze of her dream out of her.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, looking up at her girlfriend's innocent face but she saw a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Who else? Did you think that I am Raelan? Did you miss him that much?" Rachel made a fake hurt face to her and clutched her chest for effect, "And here I am thinking how many times I fuck you so good, you still fantasize about him." The brunette juts out her lower lip. "Maybe I'll need to remind you who you belongs to." Rachel growled and bit her right ear.

The blonde shivered under her penetrating gaze, she felt her center throb. She can feel how wet and sticky she is and then realizes that her right hand is still inside her shorts buried in her tight channel. She flushed and pulled out. She turned red more when she heard her brunette laughing.

"Oh Quinn, you think I didn't notice?" She chuckled, the blonde look away from her. "You woke me up and I thought you are having a nightmare. Then I see you flushed, you're hands buried inside you. I didn't peg Quinn Fabray fucking herself in her sleep." She took the blonde's hand and saw the mess her girlfriend made. She closed her eyes and smelled her girlfriend in her own fingers. "Hmm, what will other people say about the almighty Quinn Fabray if they knew?" Her grin spreads wider as the blonde turned red as the tomato.

The blonde mumbled, still not able to look at the brunette. Her dream is still fresh in her mind in vivid details. It's so real that if she will close her eyes, she still can feel Rae and Rachel inside her. She felt fingers ran up and down her covered slit, shiver run down her spine. She looked down at the hand pleasuring her before turning to look at her girlfriend.

"What did you say baby? I didn't quite catch that." Rachel leaned forward and nipped her earlobe.

"Stop teasing. It was just a very good dream and I didn't mean to do that in my sleep," she mumbled. Her hand found the back of the brunettes neck pulling her closer.

"What is this dream? Tell me about it, you're soaking wet baby." She slipped her right hand inside the blondes short and groaned at how wet the girl is. She looked up when the blonde didn't answer, the other girl was biting her lower lip. Conflict washing through her hazel eyes and the brunette decided to play a little more.

"Is this about Rae fucking you with his big hard cock?" Quinn gasped at the sudden stretch of her pussy, two fingers buried inside her. "Or me fucking you so good that you can feel me for the rest of the day?" Her hips bucks in time with the fingers thrusting deep and fast against her. "What is it Quinnie?" The brunette leaned down and smiled sweetly, stopping all her movements.

"Rach…please, I'm getting there. Finish me." Quinn is panting hard. She rolled her hips in time with the girl's thrust to get more friction but the brunette stopped her, Rachel hovered over her.

"Tell me first or I'll stop and leave to your own devices." She wiggled her fingers inside the tight channel, teasing the other girl. "What is it baby? You can tell me anything."

"You and Rae, both…" The blonde said weakly, arousal creeping more.

"Both?" The brunette tilted her head to the side a little, then a big smirk tugged her lips. "Oh, you are such a dirty little girl Quinn. You are not content with one but two?" Her eyes glazed and an idea forming in her head but it can wait. "Hmm, and how is it? Did we fuck you at the same time?" She took off the blonde's short and panty at the same time and threw it behind her.

"Simultaneously then same time," the blonde said looking at her girlfriend as she got up and discarded her clothes. Rachel is standing with only her boxer shorts on. She groaned thinking what will the brunette do next.

"Wow I created a monster; you are such a sex fiend Q. Take off your shirt." Quinn took her shirt off in one fast movement and lay back waiting for the other girl. "Can't wait to do that, filling you at the same time. I knew you like it rough and how I dominate you." Rachel slides off her boxer shorts before hovering over the blonde. The blonde instantly drops her gaze in between the other girl's leg; there standing in full erection is nine inches penis poking her inner thighs.

"Like what you see?" asked Rachel, the blonde nodded furiously not taking her eyes away from the appendage. "Tell me, did you come so hard?" She slowly slides her dick up and down the blonde's wet lips, putting a little pressure on her clit.

"Ohh god…no I didn't come. Please Rach, no more teasing." She tried to sit up and grab the girl's dick but was stopped. The brunette grabs both her hands and pinned above her head; she bucks her hips but failed.

"Na ah, my poor baby. Do you want to come so bad?" She lay on top of the blonde, grinding her hips slowly, teasing her wet entrance.

"YES! I need you inside baby." She gripped the sheet tightly, grinding her hips up to meet the brunette's.

"As you wish." Rachel held the girl's apart and slammed her dick inside her pussy.

"AAHHH!" Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs. Her back arched, her walls clenching so tight.

"Fuck baby, how many times I fuck you day and night? you're still this tight. I love it." She pounded on Quinn harder and faster, the bed squeaks at the force they are going.

"YES! OH GOD! PLEASEEE!FUCK! RACH!" The blonde is trashing underneath, blonde hair splayed wildly on the pillow.

"You like that baby huh? You like it when I fuck you like a whore that you are?" She thrust deeper, hitting the girl's cervical wall.

"AAAHHH! SHIT!" Quinn wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist getting her deeper.

"Answer me!" She pushed harder and slowed her thrusts. "Answer me or else you won't come!" another hard thrust.

"YES! I love how you fuck me so hard. I'm you're whore. I am a slut for you! Baby, fuck me please!"

"Good girl. Did Rae and I fuck you like this?" Rachel thrusts furiously, hitting her walls over and over.

"YES! OH GOD YES! YOU FUCK ME SO GOOD!" Her back arched dangerously high, tears filled her eyes. Her hips bucked meeting the brunette's thrusts.

"Do you like that Quinn? Making you our fucking whore?" She pinned the blonde down, unwraps the girl's legs from her waist then hook both on her shoulders. She pulled out until only her head is inside. "Answer me!" In one fast clean thrust, she buried her dick inside the other girl's channel hitting her sensitive spot.

"HMM...YES! ba-baby I'm so close."

"You're such a slut! You get off with pain, then pain I will give you!" Rachel braced herself and pounded on the girl like a jackhammer, the bed banging against the wall.

"BABY! I'M GON-GONNA CUM!RACH!" The brunette let go of her hand, gripped her waist and pushed in deeper. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's back, clawing and digging her nails, leaving red marks on the smooth skin. The brunette hissed, going even faster.

"YES! Scream my name, let them all know how good I do you!" Her arms and legs are burning, her balls are tightening, she can feel her incoming orgasm. The blonde's walls is choking her dick to death. Rachel slides her right hand down to the girl's sensitive nub. She rolled and pinched hard.

"RACH! I'M CUMMING! BABY! I'M...RACHEL!" With one particular thrust and hard pinch on her clit, Quinn is cumming, jolts of pleasure washing her entire body. Quinn is shaking, trembling, and panting hard. She clung to the brunette tightly.

"BABY! QUINNN!" Rachel shoots her load inside the blonde. She trembled and fell on top of her.

"B-baby…I..that was..so good." The blonde barely uttered, still catching her breath. She ran her hands up and down the other girl's sweaty back. Rachel chuckled before pulling out of the blonde's abused channel and lay on her side facing the girl. The blonde shivered and shook again.

"Just good? And here you are still cumming." Rachel chuckled. "Too bad Raelan isn't here anymore." She held the blonde closer and placed small kisses all over her face. They held each other staying like that for what seems hours, just breathing each other's smell, and feeling the other's heartbeat.

"I love you." Quinn spoke after she regained enough energy. She looked up through her eyelashes and placed kisses to the other girl's neck.

"I love you too. You know I didn't mean it when I call you a whore or slut right?" Rachel said in a small voice, looking straight to the hazel eye who is staring lovingly at her. She is worried if she gone too far this time.

"Of course baby, I love it whenever we make love, how gentle and sweet you are. I also love it when we fuck each other. I think you broke me this time, I'm gonna feel you for days." She chuckled and kissed the brunette's lips when she tried to argue. "I'm okay, it does hurt but it hurts so good. So don't worry about me, maybe a little hard to walk and sit but I'll be fine. Let's be thankful it's still summer." She buried her face in the crook of the girl's neck.

"I'll always worry about you. I love you so much baby, just tell me if you need anything." She kissed the girl's temple before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" asked Quinn, tugging the brunette back to the bed.

"Shower, we need to pack. Don't you remember? We are going for a swim tomorrow with the gleeks. We still need to ask your parents' permission, so get up there. I need someone to wash my back." She winks at the stunned blonde before walking away with an extra sway on her hips.

"Tease." Quinn scrambled out the bed and rushed towards the bathroom. She almost face planted on the floor before catching herself on the edge of the bed when her knees gave out. A loud thud broke the silence in the room when her butt met the cold floor. "Shit, that hurts."

"Quinn? What is that? Are you okay?" yelled Rachel from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be there." She stood slowly, testing her legs if it's already working. She hissed a little, feeling her sore pussy stretched. She took small steps towards the bathroom. She breathes in and out through her mouth before entering and closing the door. Shortly after, shower running is heard from the outside.

**XXX**

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked the small brunette as they walk side by side towards the blonde's house. Quinn is hissing from time to time. "Quinn? Does it hurt really bad? I'm so sorry baby." Quinn took the girl's hand and squeezed before letting go as they reach the front porch.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine." She smiled at her diva, "just sore but I can handle it, no worries okay?" She tried to hide the pain because she knew how her girlfriend beats herself whenever they get too rough. It's not even the first time they've been like this, it happened first during the first few weeks of summer. After that, they found themselves toeing their chances on how much they can go further. "Here we go." She squared her shoulders before opening the door, letting the smaller girl enter the house first.

"Good morning girls. I didn't expect you until later," said Judy Fabray . The older blonde is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand and a newspaper perched on her lap.

"Good morning mom." She went to the older blonde, winced a little but covered it with a smile. She leaned down to kiss her cheeks. "I'll head upstairs to change and pack." She turned before her mother can ask questions. The older blonde raised her eyebrow and looked at the brunette standing near the couch.

"Good morning Mrs. Fabray." Rachel smiled at the older blonde, even though she is okay with them hanging around she is still a little on guard around the older blonde.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Judy? It makes me feel old when teenagers like you call me like that." She gestured the brunette to sit down. The smaller girl smiled, sat, and looked around.

"Is Mr. Fabray home?" She asked when she saw no sign of him around the house. She is scared of him. He didn't hide his displeasure when he found out that his youngest daughter is making friends with the product of abomination. The two girls led him to believe that they are just talking to each other because of glee and nothing else. They didn't hang out when he is at home but Judy is different, she let them do what they want as long as she knows what and where they are going.

"No sweetie, you can relax. What is Quinnie talking about? Why is she packing?" She reached for her cup of coffee and sips but not looking away from the brunette.

"Oh, yes that is why we are here. The gleeks planned to go swimming tomorrow, they say it's the last bang before the summer ends," she said with a grin. They heard a loud thud from upstairs and looked at each other before Rachel stood.

"Maybe I'll go check on her." She pointed over her shoulder, silently asking for the blonde's permission.

"Yes, make sure nothing is broken. For such a head cheerio she can be a klutz sometimes." They both laughed. The brunette turned on her heels, taking the steps two at a time. Judy followed her trail with her eyes shaking her head and smiled before turning back on her newspaper.

"Quinn?" Rachel knocked twice before pushing the door open. She almost laughs when she found her girlfriend underneath a pile of clothes. She turned and lock the door before helping the blonde up her feet. "Sweetie we'll just go swimming. We are not flying to Paris and spend the rest of our week there. We don't need this too much clothes." She shook her head smiling as she helps the other girl fold the clothes again.

"I'm not. I was looking for my new pair of bikini. I remember putting it up the top shelf and when I tried to reach for it the cabinet shook and suddenly I was under this. It's not my fault." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Okay, blame it on a non living thing. Did you find what you are looking for?" She asked sweetly when the blonde glares at her.

"Yeah, I just need help folding all of these." She threw one of her shirt across the room.

"Good, then I'm off here." She pecked the blonde's lip before standing.

"Wait! You won't help me?" Quinn paused on her work.

"Not this time baby. I think Judy is preparing snacks for us and she needs help." Before the blonde can utter another word, she was out of the room, the door left open as it close by itself.

"Nice girlfriend," she grumbled, getting back on her work.

The brunette went back to the living room and saw the older woman busying herself in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" she asked in a small voice not wanting the other woman to startle.

"Oh yes, can you set up the table? I just finished reheating the pesto sauce. You can eat that right?" The blonde looked over her shoulder as she stirred the sauce.

"Yes, I actually eat anything now a day as long as it's edible and is not bad for my health." Rachel went to the cupboards and pulled out stack of plates and forks.

"So what happened up there?"

"Apparently she is looking for her bikinis and told me that her cabinet shook when she is trying to reach for it. I found her buried under her clothes." She chuckled, remembering her girlfriend's face while under her clothes.

"And you're not helping her?" Judy raised her eyebrow, going back to the sink to wash the pot.

"No, it's her fault in the first place leaving her things like that and she needs to do it because at the end I know I'll be the only one who will finish it so…" she shrugged. Judy giggled beside her.

"You are right. Anyway how was your sleepover?" She looked at the corner of her eye, gauging the teenager's action.

"It's okay, we had a movie marathon after talking and sharing, the usual," she said but didn't look up as she placed three plates on their designated spot before going back to the cupboards and taking out three medium size glasses and back to the table.

"Good. So how were my Quinn and that boy Raelan? I don't see him anymore." She stepped back, watching the brunette's moves in the corner of her eye. She opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of orange juice and placed it on the other side of the table.

"Uhm, from what I've heard they've been doing okay. I don't see him that much too." Rachel fidgeted in her place and fumbled the back of her skirt. Sweat forming in her temples. _Why is it suddenly hot?_ She didn't dare to look straight in those hazel eyes of the older woman but it was not respectful not looking at the person you are talking to.

"She doesn't tell me that much but anyway you're taking good care of my daughter right?" The older blonde crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the counter top. She looks intimidating but her eyes are soft.

"Huh?" The brunette is caught off guard, she almost drop the fork in her hands. She looked at the older blonde with wide eyes.

"I mean, you are such a good friend to her and I am thankful that she has you." She straightens herself and drops her hands on her side. She walked beside the brunette and squeezed the girl's hand before pulling away and going back to her previous place.

"Well she is a good friend to me too. She is actually my other best friend, Kurt is the other one." She smiled at the older woman, suddenly feeling hotter at the intense gaze the woman giving her. She gulps before composing herself, Rachel Berry showmance coming out.

"Now I can breathe in relief, she is in good hands. Keep making her smile like that and we are good." She smiled at the brunette before going back to the living room. The brunette stunned into silence _Is she implying something? No it can't be. She is just talking about Quinn and I being good friends. Yeah that's it. _She shook her head before following the older blonde out.

"So how about you? Any boys who caught you're attention?" Judy winked and smiled playfully. The young brunette almost fell on the couch before catching herself, scratching the back of her neck and a tinge pink coloring her cheeks. _Yeah, that's right…just friends._

**A/N:**

Thank you for everyone who read and supported TGOYC. I hope you give the same treatment for the second series.

So how was it? I hope you're not disappointed that Raelan is gone. Don't worry though coz he'll come back. Rachel/Quinn/Raelan adventures will continue on TGOYC: That Last Summer. Watch out for that, updates soon will be posted.

If you are wondering how Rachel grew an extra appendage that will be in That Last Summer. It will be a prequel for this series. The adventures and drama they had in finding the truth behind the curse and the answers to all their questions.

I already plan the whole story from the beginning to end, still working on putting it on words though.

Just to warn everyone, this won't be all fluffy and rainbows. If you read my other work, I like putting angst in my stories. Expect to find it here too. If you're not up into it then this fic is not for you. I don't want to read reviews concerning about this stuffs.

Oh, anyone who is interested to be my beta you can PM me, that will be a big help. Thank you.

Reviews, keep them flowing. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This story contains **ADULT** themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Rach…how did you? Where did it go?" asked Quinn as she inspects the girl's body looking for the supposedly bulge between her legs. Rachel is wearing a black two-piece bikini with a small flimsy skirt.

"Surprise? It's not easy to hide it but I managed." She looked down and admired her work. It wasn't easy to find the piece. She practiced several times to tuck herself in to get the position right.

"How?"

"This bikini is not really cheap you know and a little too tight. It costs me a fortune on this piece. With it's fitting and design you wouldn't know that I'm hiding something underneath of this." She beamed, she strutted her new bikini around the room as she gather the things she need for their outing. She took a floral shoulder bag from her closet, it is white with assorted flower printed on it and then placed it on her bed.

"Where did you get that?" Quinn stood behind her and lifted the skirt to see more. Rachel patted her hand away and chuckled.

"A friend. He actually helped me with my clothes and gave me tips on how to hide my thing."

"Kurt?" She asked as she sat on the bed. She reached for her own floral shoulder bag; unlike Rachel hers is blue with huge sunflowers in it. She gathered her things and dumped everything inside. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nope. I happened to put a good use on that chat room I recently stumbled upon and met very good friends." She smiled and shrugged.

During the summer, she decided to broaden her knowledge on the world of internet and as it turns out, it was put into good use as she found and learned a lot from it.

"You should not trust those kinds of sites, what if it's illegal?" Her eyebrows raised, arms crossed over her chest. Rachel leaned down and pecked her lips before turning back to what she is doing.

"It's okay Quinn, I know that, and I don't make friends just like that. He is a drag queen so he has many ideas in this kind of situation." When she checked and everything is in place, she reached for her jean short and put it on, followed by a white shirt. It is thin that her black bikini can be seen.

"Drag Queen? Rach…"

Quinn tried to sound firm but she sounded more like disappointed. Her almost naked girlfriend is standing in front of her and now she is covered, those smooth and tan skin she longed to touch again even though they did another round in the shower a while ago.

"Baby it's okay. Anyway did you like it?"

Quinn nodded and stood as well. She put on her own jean shorts and a red tank top.

"Well apart from how you did have this, it's really good in you. If I didn't know that you have something in there, I wouldn't know it."

"Thank you and that bikini is really good in you. I just want to ask you not to tease me while we're in there, that won't be a good thing." Quinn is wearing a blue two-piece complimenting her pale skin. She reached for her bags and threw on her right shoulder.

"I'll try but I won't promise," She husked and kissed the brunette before she can ramble on her.

"Quinn…"

"I love you too," said Quinn as she rushed outside the brunette's room laughing.

**XXX**

They arrived exactly 10am when the gleeks agreed to meet. They were the first one there waiting for the others. Rachel doesn't like being late, so being the driver she made sure they got there in time. Everything is worth it when the brunette kissed her hard on the lips before going inside the resort.

Rachel found them a nice place where they can stay. It was a huge gazebo like with two long tables in the center and benches around. After few minutes of waiting, one by one the gleeks arrived. She sat on one of the recliner with Brittany and Santana on her sides. She had a dark sun visor on and watching her girlfriend from the other side.

Rachel knew Quinn is watching her every move so she decided do everything she does with extra sway or bend of her hips. A shadow loomed over her, when she looked up, she saw Puck leering at her.

"Sup babe? Looking good there Rach." Puck wiggled his eyebrows. He sat beside her on the recliner.

She scrunched her nose and pushed him away. "Thanks Noah, but please stop calling me that, ew…"

It was a big surprise to both of them that they gotten this close. Their friendship started because of a fight the boy fell into and Rachel swept in to help. Since then they hang out and from time to time work out in the gym together. He is shocked at first seeing the other side of the brunette. He enjoyed her company and they learned new things about each other.

"And look at Quinn mmm…" His eyes raked over the blonde's body. Quinn is lying on her back in the recliner, her right leg stretched forward while her left is bend on the knees. Her arms placed on her firm abdomen. Her sun visor is on so they didn't know if the girl is looking at them or not. Rachel stiffened beside him, he didn't notice as he is busy ogling the blonde.

"Hey!" She smacked him in the head, stood, and huffed. "Stop looking at her like that!"

"Why?" He scratched the back of his head while looking at her and Quinn back. Rachel is scowling and ready to murder him, suddenly an idea struck him. "Oh! Oh my god! Berry is gay for Fabray. Does she know?" His eyes widen then a wicked grin appeared in his face.

"Stop it will you?! And no, she doesn't so shut your big mouth before I do it for you," she hissed. The idea of them having found out is a no-no for now.

They decided to keep it a secret until they are ready to come out. In truth, she is ready and proud to claim the girl as her girlfriend, she is just waiting for Quinn to be ready and tell her parents. When she thinks about it, she felt dread that there is a possibility that it won't come. She knew the blonde's parents and how strict and religious they are specially the girl's father.

"Sure thing but I can't promise. Can I watch?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. She glared and smacked him in the head again. "Okay, okay. Stop hitting me." He rubbed the back of his head and stood away from her.

The idea of anyone looking at her girlfriend like some piece of meat makes her tick. She felt jealous and possessive whenever someone voiced their attraction to her girl or even looked at her differently.

"I'm not up for sharing Puckerman. You don't want to mess with me, try anything and you'll know what pain really is. Got it?." She crossed her arms, pushing up her breasts. His eyes widen, he raised his hands in surrender when he saw her glares.

"I know, I'm just joking dude. Seriously, if the two of you hook up? That would be hot. You just gave me another fantasy to live for." His eyes glazed over and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ass"

She sighed and shook her head. He is impossible, what did she think.

**XXX**

"Sup Q?" asked Santana. She and Brittany came back from getting food inside their gazebo. It was already past lunch when they decided to eat. Brittany sat on the other recliner, her own food beside her.

"Hey San, Britt." She nodded at the two then wipes her mouth, finished with her food. Rachel took the liberty to make their lunch. She wanted the girl to join her but decided not to, to avoid suspicion. Though the gleeks knew they were close friends now, they don't want them to make assumptions and give them something to talk about.

"I didn't know Puckerman and Berry were close," Santana said eyeing the two across from them who were talking animatedly while eating.

"I didn't either but something happened the first week of summer. Rachel didn't tell exactly…" she shrugged. She knew the whole story, it even caused them to fight, but the Latina doesn't have to know about that.

"What about your lover boy? Haven't seen him around," she said. She took a mouthful of breadsticks and shoved it in her mouth. She glared at the blonde when she scrunched her face in disgust.

"Yeah Q, I miss Rae," said Brittany. She has the same food as the Latina.

"We're fine, he's fine. They are currently on a vacation. It's very rare for them to have time like this so he went with them." Lying about Raelan's where about is getting easy for her. She needed to make a good and believable story about their soon supposedly break up.

"I smell something fishy," said Santana.

"I don't smell. I took a shower this morning." Brittany smelled herself thinking if she forgot to shower this day again like yesterday.

"It's not you Britt. He kind of reminds me of someone," she said looking intently at the smaller brunette who is busy chatting with Puck on the side of the pool. Quinn saw that look and gulped. _She doesn't know right? _

"Someone?" She managed to hide the quiver in her voice and looked as confuse.

"Yeah, if I didn't know he is a boy I would think you are dating Berry." She smirked when the smaller blonde paled in her seat.

"What? Are you crazy?" Quinn spluttered. _She didn't know right? Calm down, you're making it obvious. She doesn't know._

"Relax Q. What has gotten into you? Anyway look, they both have gay dads, both Jewish and both a freaking musical addict although there is the height difference. The name! it rhymes. If he starts rambling and speaking in paragraphs…" Santana counted on her fingers with every comparison. Her dark eyes bored on hazel as she speaks.

"What?"

"Is there something we need to know?" asked Santana. She leaned forward, searching the girl's eyes who wouldn't look at her. She had this nagging feeling that she can't explain, like telling her to look into something that she doesn't have any idea what is about.

"Huh? About what? I don't know what you're talking about." She squirmed in her seat, feeling two pair of eyes on her.

"He is like a boy Rachel," said Brittany firmly with a nod. Santana nodded at the taller blonde then looked back at her.

"She's right. Don't you think so?"

"Hmm, yeah. I-I there are similarities yes, that's all."

"Are you nervous? I feel like there is something you're not telling us." Quinn kept fidgeting in her seat, looking anywhere but the Latina.

"I know! Rach and Rae…" Brittany looks at them knowingly. Quinn tensed in her seat, her hands in a tight fist. Santana were close to falling from her own, leaning towards the taller blonde. "They are twins!" she beamed. Quinn let out a sigh of relief, Santana looks at her suspiciously.

"They are not twins Britt, if I found out that they are I'll tell you," Quinn said, shaking her head. She patted the girl's hand closest to her.

"Okay," she mumbled and went back to finish eating. Santana just sighed and let it go for now.

"Whatever. Hey Britt, can you put lotion on my back?" She wiggled her eyebrows as her eyes raked over the taller blonde's scantily clad body. She is wearing a two-piece, tight fitting yellow bikini while the Latina is in a red one.

Brittany smiled; she left her food and then skipped next to her in the recliner, and then put the lotion sensuously at her back. Quinn just watched them and chuckled to herself, it's a close call. Her eyes wander back to the place where her girlfriend is previously sitting. She looked around not seeing the diva. She spotted her in the far side of the pool laying on her front.

She smirked, grabbed her sun block, and then walked towards the oblivious brunette. She rolled her eyes, hearing the other girl humming a show tune. She sat beside her, put a generous amount of lotion in her palms, and gently lather the girl's back.

"Ah!" Rachel rolled to her back; eyes wide open. "Quinn! What do you think you're doing? You just gave me a heart attack!" Rachel huffed and glared at the laughing blonde.

"Sorry Rach," she said in between laugh and then cleared her throat. The brunette still glaring at her. "Come on baby, let me put some on you," said Quinn. Rachel narrowed her eyes, the blonde juts out her lower lip, she sighed as she nodded. Quinn smirked as the smaller girl turned and lay on her front again. She leaned down close to the girl's ear. "I missed you," she husked.

Rachel shivered, soft hands kneading and massaging her back.

"I missed you too. You don't know how hard for me not to jump you right now." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Quinn smiled at her. She groaned as those hands travel down her thighs and legs. "Quinn…"She bit her lower lip as those hands brushed her inner thigh.

"Oh, I know baby. If not for these people, I'm so gonna have my way with you." She emphasized the last word with a firm squeezed on the brunette's butt.

"Quinn!" She pushed herself up and took the lotion on the girl's hand. "I said don't tease. Lie down. I think it's your turn now." Quinn smirked and did as what she is told.

"And I said I'll try. Sorry babe." However, she looks not sorry at all. Rachel rolled her eyes and put lotion on the girl's back. She cursed herself thinking she will get away from the blonde's teasing. The moment she felt those skin, the head cheerio started moaning and groaning rather loud for her liking.

"Oh yesss, just like that baby." Quinn smirked, she watched from the corner of her eyes as the brunette squirmed in her seat. "Harder, I like it hard baby," she husked. She congratulated herself as she heard the girl moan.

"That's it!" Rachel glared at the back of the blonde's head, she felt the tightness in her underwear and had no choice but to do what she have to do. She stood and as fast as she did, she jumped in the cold water. She shuddered and sighed, her growing appendage went back to sleep.

"Rachel!" Quinn stared wide-eyed at her then burst out laughing. Rachel huffed, she would stomp her foot if she is not on the deep end of the water.

"You're evil Quinn, so evil," she said as she threaded towards the laughing blonde. She flicked her hands, splashed of water hit the blonde in the face.

"Ahh!"Quinn shrieked at the sudden cold that hit her. Rachel bit her lower to keep laughing. She swam to the metal bar and pulled herself up. She makes sure that her girlfriend is watching her.

Quinn gulped as inch-by-inch, tan skin came to her view. She squeezed her legs together as droplets of water ran down the girl's body from her slender neck to the swell of her breasts, to her firm abs, which is whenever she curled or bend her six packs would appear, down to her long and smooth legs. She blushed as the brunette smirked and winked at her. Rachel grabbed her towel in the ground near the frozen blonde and leaned close.

"Shut your mouth. You're drooling." She giggled, turned on her heels, and went back to their friends. Quinn shook her head and followed the girl.

"That's mean Rach." She pouted as she came beside the brunette.

"Mean? Me?" She chuckled. "What do you call you just did?"She raised her eyebrows. She grabbed her bag on the table where Kurt and Blaine are sitting.

"Hey Rach," said Blaine.

"Are you okay? You looked like a drowned kitten," said Kurt looking at her up and down.

She nodded, "Kurt, Blaine...Nah, Quinn decided to joke around. Anyways, I need to go to the bathroom. See yeah later." She glanced back at the blonde and quirked her eyebrows then turned to leave.

"What did you do?" asked Kurt, a single eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," she mumbled. She almost trip as she rushed to follow the brunette. The two boys left just look at each other and went back to talking.

She saw the brunette enter the last stall in the shower room, as she came near she heard the shower running. She leaned back against the door and sighed.

"Rach?" No response came. "Rach, baby? I'm so sorry. Please talk to me?" She stepped back as the door open. Before she can blink, a hand grabbed her in the arms and she is pulled inside. She was roughly pushed down on her knees, and when she looked, she gulped as her eyes connect to hard chocolate brown eyes.

"Rach, what?"

"Shut up. I asked you not to tease me right? What did you do? Do you know how hard for me this is huh?" She glared as she looked down at the blonde. Her crotch is directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, please. I'll behave, I promise." Her eyes widen and swallowed hard as the brunette pushed her hips in her face. She felt a hard bulge grazed her cheeks.

"Not enough. Suck it." She growled, she flipped her skirt and pushed down her bottoms. Her dick sprang from its confinement. She didn't plan to do this but when her girlfriend followed and submitted to her, she felt her arousal came back and decided to punish the girl.

"Here?" She bit her lower lip. She thought it was a crazy idea; they are in a public place. She felt a gush of wetness came out from her pussy as the thought of being caught. She eyed the hard length close to her mouth. She grabbed the base and just held it, feeling the warm skin and the twitch against her hand.

"Yes here. You did this, so you better fix it. Now." She groaned as her dick engulfed the blonde's warm mouth. She held on to the blonde's head as the girl bobs her head and sucks her dick fast. "Yesss" Her hips bucked against her face, her lower lip caught between her teeth as the tip of her dick bumped to the girl's hard palate. Full-blown hazel eyes bore in to her. Her thrusts quicken, she is turned on by how the girl swallowed her whole.

"You like that baby? Sucking my dick like that?" Series of vibrations sent shivers down her spine."I'm gonna come. I'll come in your mouth and you're going to swallow it all. Understood?" She growled and panted. Quinn reached up and grabbed the girl's ass, swallowing her meat deeper. She winked, Rachel pushed deeper as she release her load inside the girl's mouth. "Shit!" She breathed out and pulled out; her limp dick sagged between her legs. Quinn swallowed everything not taking away her eyes from the brunette and moaned.

Rachel felt her dick harden as Quinn licked her lips agonizingly slow while running her hands up and down her thighs.

"Baby?" the blonde cooed, "I need to come." She bit her lip then grabbed the girl's hard cock and massaged it.

"You want to come?" Quinn nodded and smiled. She is dripping and felt her bottoms stick to her pussy as she stood. Rachel grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her face first against the wall. The shower is still running, cold-water pelts down their hot skin.

"Rach?" Her face and front pressed hard against the wall. Rachel hooked her fingers on the girl's blue bikini, tugged it down, and dropped it in the floor.

Rachel ran her fingertips along her drenched lips. "You're so wet baby."

"Hmm, Baby I need you inside," she breathes out. She grinds down against the small hand palming her center. "Ah!" Her forehead thud against the wall as two fingers thrusts inside her. "Yes!" She bucks her hip in time with the brunette, her clit bumps against the tiled-wall.

"Are you near?" asked Rachel, her mouth close to blonde's ear.

"Yes! Yes!…Rachel." She growled and glared at the brunette as the fingers inside her stopped moving. Rachel smirked, pushed her hips against the blonde, her dick slipped inside between the girl's ass.

"I remembered you're still sore down here, so I thought you can't take my dick right now. How about you're other hole?" She asked sweetly but her eyes firm and her fingers circling the blonde's butthole. She slipped one finger inside the blonde's pussy gathering her wetness and slipped on her other hole.

"Oh God…" She shuddered as she felt the stretch inside, one finger moving inside her tight channel. She breathes in and out, trying to relax herself. She remembered the few times they did anal during their trip, the first time Rachel put her dick inside her virgin butt hole and how it hurts for days. She took in a lungful of air as another finger joins in. "Shit! Mkay, do want you want baby." She is now feeling the pleasure slowly builds inside her as small fingers brushed her walls.

"Bend over. Let me see your ass." All the sweetness is gone, Quinn bend over, her ass presented to the brunette. "Fuck! You're such a slut aren't you?" She smacked the girl, Quinn bucked forward. She grabbed her dick and slid it along the girl's pussy, coating it with her wetness. "Ready?" she asked. She wanted to punish her but she doesn't want to hurt her girl. Her thumb rubbed tight circles along the small of her back where their shared mark is on.

"Rach, oh yes!" She husked, her knees trembled as she felt the warm pleasure travels down her back from her mark. Her mouth hang open in a silent scream as the brunette pushed her meat inside her. "Fuck!" Her hands clenched tightly against the shower bar, eyes scrunched shut.

"So tight!" Rachel pushed in and out slowly until she felt the blonde relax. She pressed on her mark in a firm circle, as she thrusts faster and deeper.

"MM, Rach…Gonna come baby." She pushed her hips out in time of the thrust of the girl, impaling herself further. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Her face and front pressed harder and harder against the wall as the brunette thrusts in her faster and deeper.

"Gonna come baby!" She gripped on the blonde's hips, digging her nails as she lose her rhythm, trashing wildly. "MM! Quinn!" Jolts of pleasure ran down her spine as she empties inside the blonde, she pulled out as soon as she climax, spurts of her remaining come shoot on the blonde's back side.

"Rach! What the fuck? Finish me!" Quinn glared at her, tears filling her eyes. Rachel smirked, pushed away herself from her, and stood behind her.

"No. I'm not going to make you come until you learn your lesson." She tucked herself in again and made sure that her dick is not showing. Quinn turned around, flushed, and glaring daggers at her.

"Rachel! I swear if you don't fuck me now…"

"What? We both know that I, can only make you come. Your fingers are not enough for you anymore. Don't worry sweetie if you behave and be a good girl then I might surprise you later." She smirked, fixed her bikini top and bottom and then left. Quinn stood there dumbfounded and still aroused. Rachel is right, she tried and tried before to make herself come, but it only makes her more frustrated.

"Some girlfriend," she grumbled and stood under the cold shower. She let out her pent up arousal washed away and cleaned herself. After making sure that she doesn't look like some whore who just get fucked, she strode outside towards the gleeks. She saw her girlfriend laughing alongside Kurt and Blaine. She sighed, she knew not to make the girl mad again or she will be frustrated for days and she doesn't want that.

**XXX**

"What the fuck Q?" yelled Santana. "Pull out that stick in your ass and stop being pain in the ass."

It was now getting dark, ever since Quinn came back from her tryst with Rachel, everyone felt the dark cloud around her. She scowled and snapped at anyone who would talk to her or even come near her. Finn, as if didn't know how the girl ticks approached her. He sat beside her and broached the subject of getting back together, confident that she will take him back. As soon as he opened his mouth, she snapped and hurl of insults came out of her mouth. If Rachel didn't sweep in to his aid, he would be emotionally injured for life.

Rachel wanted to talk to her but decided against it, she knew the blonde needed the time to cool off. Kurt talked to her to fix it before something happened and told him that she will and let the girl have the time first before she approach. She now regrets her decision as the blonde is still scowling and in a bad mood after four hours of sitting in a recliner and reading a book she knew even the girl didn't understand. She can tell by how she flicked the pages and eyes moved around.

The gleeks wanted to try the giant and highest tube slide. They wanted everyone to be there and tried to persuade Quinn to join. She just ignored them until the Latina set off.

"I said I don't want to go. If you really want then leave!"

"Okay, enough." Rachel stood in between them. "Why don't you guys go ahead? Quinn and I will follow you later. Go, have fun, and enjoy. We'll be there before you know it." They nodded and soon walked away towards the slide in the far end of the resort. Quinn had her arms crossed, her back turned on her. Rachel stood behind her, few steps away to give her space.

"Quinn? Hey, talk to me." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder but it was shrugged off. "Baby please, look at me. We need to talk."

"What? Now you want to talk?" She took a step back from the brunette and glared.

"I'm giving you your space and time to cool off. I thought it's what you need, clearly I'm wrong. I'm sorry." She stood in front of her and held her hands together. Quinn won't meet her eyes, a scowl still in place. "Come with me." The blonde won't move, Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed. "Quinn, I said come with me," she said a little louder but not enough to gain attention from others. Quinn snapped to her.

"You can't boss me around Rachel." She sneered and tugged away her hands from the brunette.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Come with me please?" She led the way towards the pool farthest from their gazebo. She looked over her shoulder to see if the head cheerio is following her. No one was in there, small amount of light illuminating the place. It was dark enough for her liking.

"What now?" asked Quinn, irritation heard in her voice. She taps her foot and her hands on her hip.

"This!" Rachel pushed her in the water and jumped soon after.

"Rachel!" Quinn shrieked as she resurfaces. She roughly brushed her hair away from her face. "Why did you do that?" She growled, threading in the water. She swam towards the edge to be away from the smaller girl. Rachel grabbed her arm and tugged her. "Let me—"She was cut off as pair of soft lips crushed on her own. She tried to push away the girl and struggled on her hold. She whimpered as Rachel bit her bottom lip and shoved her tongue inside her mouth. She soon relaxes as warm tongue explores her mouth and she kissed back intently. From bruising kisses to slow and soft pecks, they both pull away as oxygen is needed.

"Cooled down?" asked Rachel.

_What? _Quinn shook her head.

Rachel circled her arms around the blonde's neck and pushed their body under the water, after five seconds they came up. Rachel's face so close to the blonde, they are already sharing air together.

"I want to talk. I don't want to talk to you if you're still mad. Are you okay to talk now?" she asked in a small voice. They are already so close she doesn't need to say it louder. Quinn nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Good." They swam towards the shallow end of the pool, until they were standing in the water though still submerged from shoulders down. Quinn leaned back, her back pressed against the wall, her head tilted upwards. There are now stars and the moon bright above them. Rachel pressed herself against the blonde and wraps her arms around her. Quinn nuzzled her face on the crook of the girl's neck and wrapped her arms around small waist.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out. Quinn tightens her hold on the smaller girl. "I'm sorry for teasing you. I just thought that it was fun and I didn't think how hard would it be for you to hide "little Rae" in." They chuckled at the nickname of obviously not little appendage of the brunette. "I'm sorry for snapping and ruining this day for everyone. We should be enjoying not fighting," she mumbled on the girl's skin, not letting go of her. "I don't like being ignored specially you." She pouts.

Rachel pulled back and cupped her face. "You didn't ruin the day, you just made it more interesting." She giggled as she remembered the horrified look of Finn as the blonde bombarded him with insults. "I'm sorry too for what I did, I shouldn't put you in that position but you should understand why I did that." Quinn nodded, she do. "I know you're just teasing but there is time and place for everything. You can tease every time if we are alone but not with our friends. I don't want them finding out about "little Rae" and explain. I'm sure I'll just give them more ammunition to attack me. I'm sorry too for not talking to you sooner." Soft lips brushed against each other.

"You know I don't want to get told what I have to do and boss around." She said firmly but her eyes are soft. "It's always like that at home and I don't like to feel like that with you."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that you won't listen sometimes and I feel I need to make myself clear. Am I forgiven?"

"You are if you forgive me too?" She circled her arms around the brunette's neck and pushed themselves together.

"Of course. Let's forget what happened and enjoy the rest of the night." She pecked the girl's lips and smiled.

"Are we still going to follow the others? I like better here." Her head is resting on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Me too and besides I think I owe you something." She wiggled her eyebrows when the blonde looks at her.

"Huh?" She gasps as Rachel cupped her center and pinched her clit through her bottom. "Hm, Rach. Not here."

"Yes baby. We're alone, it's perfect." Rachel tugged down both their bottoms and placed near the edge of the pool. Her soft dick swaying with the small current they are making.

"Oh baby." She rocks her hips against those small fingers. She was frustrated and aroused even after she took a cold shower before. It will not take long for her to come this time. Rachel pinched and circled her clit hard and soon she was toppling over on edge. "Shit!" She shakes and then limps on the girl's arms.

"That's it Quinnie? It's not even three minutes."

"Well, you worked me up so much."

Rachel grabbed her semi-erect dick and pumped herself to life. Quinn still regaining her breath, from the little light illuminating them, she can see small hand pumping. Rachel looked at her straight in the eyes and pushed herself to the girl. Quinn hooked her legs around the girl's waist and waits.

"Ready?" Quinn nodded and bit her lower lip. Rachel grabbed her dick and position herself in the girl's entrance, in one clean thrust she plunged inside the blonde.

"Fuck!" Blonde head thrown back, tight walls clamped down the girl's huge meat. "Baby please." She bucks her hips as Rachel thrusts in and out of her fast. Ripples of water forming bigger and wider around them.

"I miss your pussy baby." Rachel breathes out as the blonde's wall squeezed her cock. She felt the cold water hitting her cock as she pulls out and warm heat engulfs her as she pushes in. The varying temperature making wonders in her, she felt her dick harden as the cold water hits her.

"Faster!" Quinn dug her nails in the brunette's back as the girl hits her in the right angle. "Yes, just like that!" She bounces against the brunette meeting every thrust. "Gonna come, gonna come." Rachel reached down and pinched her clit in time of a hard thrust and soon the head cheerio fell over the edge. "Rach!" Rachel crashed their lips together, swallowing her screams.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel keeps thrusting and plunging her dick inside the blonde's quivering walls. Quinn is trembling, shaking, and feeling another incoming orgasm. "Shit! I'm coming!" Rachel pushed her hips harder and soon ropes of cum shoots inside the blonde's walls. Quinn feeling the hot spurts of her lover's seeds inside of her put her over the edge again. She groaned against the brunette's skin as another orgasm washed over her, Rachel keeps thrusting gently dragging their orgasm together.

"I love you," breathes out Quinn after she regained her breathing and kissed the other girl's swollen lips.

"I love you too." They stayed like that for a few more minutes, the brunette still buried inside the blonde's channel.

"Do you think they will notice if we don't follow?" Quinn buried her face on the girl's neck, biting and nipping the skin.

"Hmm, I think we should go. They are expecting us." Rachel mumbled close to the girl's ear.

"But I like it here." She husked as she clenches her walls and squeezed the meat inside her.

"Stop that baby. Later when we get home but we have to make appearance first. We don't want Santana or the others to ask right?" Rachel kissed away her pout and slowly pull out of the blonde. Quinn shuddered and left the brunette's embrace.

"Fine." Quinn reached for their bottoms and went outside the pool to follow their friends.

**A/N:**

Hi once again. Thank you for reviewing, following and putting this on their favorites.

So, to clear things up concerning about the angst in the future chapters…Some asks why have angst if they are already together? Well, there is a lot of drama in here and some readers considered few dramas here and there is angsty so, being safe I put it under that. Hope you understand.

Thank you once again and until next time.


End file.
